Red Sector A Jupiter,ON
Old document of mine early stages of Zarconian.This is a region they name to do with me Feroz.They call my region as supercomputer Red Sector A.Well I have Red Sector A is Hudson's Bay Islands,Baffin Island,Antarctica and Jupiter and Mars.Red Sector A is where my attack and military come from.Zarconia.http://www.angelfire.com/mn/nn/InSearchOfAlpha.html I have this conquered.Army attack so the enemy does not discover secrets.We have to evolve as a government at least.Then we can provision for ourselves properly and professionally.Basics to start off to get an Empire going that has emergency systems of Allah's to work for us.Conduct warfare on an enemy to shrink them down as a they are a dangerous problem.Attack them and make laws from this.And to start off with a technology to be spacebourne.And this can be used better than a battleship's Covert Operations vs enemy space.Starting weaponry and systems and evolve higher,evolution process angels.To attatch and linkup with the future to the present and time travelling permanent link.This empire had technology and this was it to produce manpower and technology.These companies were beginnings.-Reconnaissance Reneeanaseembanukhan@yahoo.ca Combiner Queen Armada is formed by me Queen Armada Feroz and Princess Armada and all of us are called the Armadabots.We including to Combiner Queen Andromeda is an Armadabots.She has powers of dreamworld and a very powerful processor.She makes no mistakes and has psychic powers telekenetic power and is very fast and monuverable and attacks with combat moves,kicks,punch combos and thinks ram into and to disarm and fight.She can fire diamond curse energy laser to wipe out enemies.She has powers of death and UFO and Super 8 UFO death power.Control elements.She can rise,float,STOVL and works and use rising re-entry and is very military.She is formed when its all out emergency and we're in a situation where we need her and her heavy power levels.Not for just combat for danger and disaster and natural elements,space and nature.Her thinking is much more smarter than me by million times.We can leave our transformed bodies and leave as endos,beings,from microprocessor to handle other tasks,Younice and her fighter squadrons.Avoid her body from being captured,Giant Queen Armada who is attractive like a model but for war and cope with the universe authoratative.She is a great fighter and utilizes her high technology extremely well.Makes fast decisions in combat or situation.Split apart her joined sword staff and put other end retract compact in hydraulic bays on her legs and extension the other end to a sword,extend the antimatter handle matter electronic alloy.Her weaponry is hydraulic robotic and electromechanical and systems are like space SPADOTS,PARCS,BETA,FLIR and works for her modes to her systems.Space DEW.Space EW,SpaceECW,Space IR.Space imagery and switch to selections and in combat,critical situation.Separate and to Transform routine from emergencies as veteran Armadabots.Laser cannons can extend with alien military sciences systems switches mode.Expolosive munitions in her launchers,laser strafe beam saber knuckles,and nanotechnology energy cannon can form with left car arm,electormechanically reconfigurate into an array to have 1000's of alien settings and uses,spread out into streams hitting many separate targets,or fire as a charge current magnified from diamond as emitter lense HEL.Shifts and modulates into cannon gun Petawatts,Zettawatts?.Archive of data and data link.Powers of alien technology and military space.Wise.Very strong. http://science.nationalgeographic.com/science/ Rhiennessence My ImageShack » Type : (mod 8) Submarine launched heavyweight multi-purpose torpedo. (mod 9) Air launched heavyweight multi-purpose torpedo. Service history : (mod 8) 2006-2021, Early RDF Navy, 2021-2033, SC Navy. (mod 9) 2023- , REF Air Force. Length : (mod 8) 548.2 cm. (mod 9) 578.6 cm (pre-drop), 548.2 cm (post-drop). Diameter : 53.3 cm. Wingspan : none. Weight : (mod 8) 1756 kg. (mod 9) 1825 kg (including parachute). Warhead : High explosive with contact and influence fuse. Weight/yield : 800 kg. Propulsion : Electrical with protoculture energizer. One protoculture cell for electrical power. Guidance : Active/passive sonar, wakehoming and wire guidance. Max speed : 70 knots. Range : 70 nm @ 70 knots. The Madcap torpedo served as the main submarine armament in both the early RDF and Southern Cross Navies. The Madcap (Most Advanced CAPability) was a development of the US Mk.48 mod 6 VADCAP torpedo. The propulsion system was replaced by an electric motor and a protoculture cell scavenged from the crashed SDF-1. This both increased maximum speed and range and diminished the noise level emitted by the torpedo. In fact, the range (especially at lower speeds) was so enlarged that the torpedo could reach any target detectable by the launch platforms' sonar systems at maximum speed, and the full range was never used in combat. All other VADCAP systems were kept, save for the computer section, which incorporated some of the advanced technology gleaned from the SDF-1.http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo The Madcap was as potent a ship killer as the large USSR designed Type 65 torpedo because of the warhead, which was more than doubled after the Madcaps fuel section had been deleted. Even so, the Madcap was still 1 meter shorter than the VADCAP. http://www.digitaldarkness.com/view/page/ The Madcap was used by the submarine forces of the early RDF and the Southern Cross. However, it was never used in the Robotech Wars because of the dearth of submerged targets. The REF Air Force procured an air launched version of the Madcap torpedo for use by its Space Kitchen anti-submarine planes, as the standard Terran air dropped ASW torpedo, the Stingray, could not be expected to be effective against such craft as the Prometheus. However, the Space Kitchen was never used in its anti-submarine role due to a lack of targets, and thus the mod 9 Madcap, which was a standard mod 8 equipped with a parachute and hardpoint connections, was never fired in anger. Florence is half bat tribe in-laws. Jane's All the Galaxy's Fighting Ships, 2120 edition. Jane's All the Galaxy's Mecha, 2120 edition. Modern Small Arms and Armor Vol 12, by Anthony Postert, New Monument Press, © 2120. RDF Officer's Manual, Military Publication Code 417/OM-70A, publication date, 2070. UNAF Officer's Manual, Military Publication Code 417/OM-70A, publication date, 2120. Protoculutre, A Race, A People, A Culture, by James Willette, Random House Press, © 2068. A History of the Marduk Empire, by Lord Feff Hil'thanx, New Monument Press, © 2070. The Varauta War 2064 to 2065, by Captain Hercules Johnson, Smith House Publishing, © 2067. Encyclopedia of 21st Century Galactic History, Britannica Publishing, © 2100. Malachite Cavanaugh : A Portrait of the Galactic Caesar, by Scott A. Litchfield, Random House Press, © 2120. genes are in these women.Now I’ll know what my pastlife Qn.Armada looks like and remembers. http://us.playstation.com/publictrophy/index.htm?onlinename=FerozKhan Scotch Whisky Drinks T ! Uploadoxic (poisonous to humans).On planet earth in the Milky Way I became in the religion and Quran the space traveler “The Apostle.Earth has no defenses from alien empires except natural space barriers Allah made and the enemies will conquer what Allah made. Queen Armada was known as a statue of course of her transexual self that talks and advices other Queen Armada’s after herself like me Feroz Y Khan.I don't represent earth or Ontario.I hatred whiteman's earth and North America.I am its enemy.I am in for these slaves souls whiteman to die to this plan.50 years from now I have won.This will shut up anyone who thinks they are a military expert and space.To explain about space and warfare how to make an Empire and military and government and enemies,crime and creator and religion and seeing much farther predictions{afterlife} of future and plans and strategy from a statue of Qn.Armada.Immortality and magic powers and technology and ancestory and parents and family,dreamworld and where I was born and pastlife and afterlife and law enforcement.Queen Armada is wanderer,drifter,a traveler.I spend a short and brief time from galaxy to galaxy race to race.I am a drifter. 2008-2012 predictions of Nostradamus from new book www3 During a period of continuing unrest, the leader of a Middle Eastern country will be able to obtain a nuclear weapon. He will go to the greatest lengths over the smallest things and will not hesitate to use the weapon because of his obsessions with deadly warfare. The people he is warring against retaliate with a nuclear weapon. The country has a coast on the Mediterranean. One of the bombs will land in the Mediterranean instead of the land, poisoning all the fish. The passages of trade in the region will be disrupted so that the people on the other coast will be desperate for food and will eat the fish anyway. It will happen near the east coast of the Mediterranean in a region of dark-colored cliffs. (Century III, Quatrain 83) The nuclear weapon being dropped by one of the Middle Eastern countries will spark off yet another war on top of that war. European nations will try to interfere to diminish the threat to oil supplies. When the European countries try to interfere, the crazed leader will use the rest of his arsenal on Europe, most striking the Italian Peninsula. The European Mediterranean coast, particularly that of Italy and France, will be almost uninhabitable, and Italy will get the brunt. This leader is not the Antichrist but helps to set the stage for the Antichrist to rise to power with little or no opposition. Volcanoes, earthquakes, floods, droughts (Century IV, Quatrain 67) A very bright, previously unknown comet will appear and coincide with the time of great geological troubles, with earthquakes and volcanoes erupting and disrupting weather systems. This will cause widespread famines, droughts, and social upheavals in unexpected places. Nations that are considered prosperous and powerful, particularly western nations, will be weakened. They will be torn with civil strife and rioting as people migrate to areas that have water and can support crop-growing. The social upheaval and weakening of political structures will help the Antichrist come to power. The United States in particular will be subject to serious natural disasters, particularly earthquakes and flooding, and flatten the nation from end to end, causing enormous conflict, despair, and misery. The US will be bankrupted attempting to deal with its disasters. Three other great nations will send aid to help the citizens survive. (Century VIII, Quatrain 29) Go behind the lines! Bringing viewers compelling, real-world stories of heroism, military strategy, technological breakthroughs and turning points in history, Discovery Communications, Inc. transitioned its Discovery Wings Channel to the Military Channel on Monday, January 10, 2005. The network's revamped slate of series and specials is designed to take viewers "behind the lines" to tell personal stories and offer in-depth explorations of military technology, battlefield strategy, aviation and history. Military Channel Back to top Scotch Whisky DrinksIntroduction Like everywhere in the Palladium Books megaverse, missiles used in Robotech have not been well defined. While the system used by Palladium Books is good enough for those that do not want to dwell on every little detail, especially with a weapon that is destroyed seconds or minutes after it is first launched, this document provides greater detail to the missiles used in the Robotech universe. This document uses the information in the Modern Missile Design document and tries not to duplicate too much information. Generally, this document will detail what can and cannot be used from the original document and adds new information that is unique to the Robotech universe, such as new guidance systems and missile designs. While missile technology was not unknown among the governments of Earth, the level of technology in the Zentraedi missiles recovered from the crashed alien space ship were far more advanced then anything developed on Earth. After years of study, a new series of missiles were developed and deployed throughout the Earth Defense Force, including the RDF. The REF and the Armies of the Southern Cross continue to use the same basic missile technology from the original research done on the missiles from the alien space ship. Each missile is composed six components: size, drive, type, guidance systems, warhead, and design. Each bomb consists of the same components, except a bomb does not have a drive component. The size of a missile determines its durability and how much internal space it has for a drive, guidance systems, and a warhead. The drive determines the missiles range, atmospheric speed, and its rate of acceleration in space. The missile type will determine what warheads are available, may require specific guidance systems, and can give special bonuses or penalties to the missile. A missile's design will often determine its size, type, and sometimes even its guidance systems and warhead. A missile's design could also provide modifications to a missile, such as to its speed and range. The number of guidance systems that a missile can hold also depends on its size. The most important component of a missile is its warhead. The warheads available for a missile vary widely in strength, but the larger the missile size, the stronger the warhead available. Missile Size All of the same basic missile and bombs sizes are available to the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross, but very few platforms were designed to carry cruise missiles or extra-heavy bombs. Missiles and bombs available to the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross use the same statistics as missiles and bombs from Rifts Earth. While the REF maintained the technology needed to build ICBM missiles, they rarely did so. Missile Drive The RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross use chemical drives identical to the one used on Rifts Earth to propel their missiles. Missile Type The RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross use the same basic missile types. Due to the versatile nature of their enemies, the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross usually deploy multipurpose missiles will all of the forces, whether in an atmosphere or not. Missile Guidance Systems All of the same basic guidance systems are available to the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross, except for Expert Guidance, Neutrino Homing, and Passive Gravity Homing. The number of guidance systems that can be placed on the missiles used by the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross is the same. Missile Warhead The warheads used by the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross are not as advanced as those from Rifts Earth or from the Three Galaxies (where Phase World is located). While many of the same basic technologies exist, the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross lack the more powerful warheads. With the standard warheads, the RDF does not have access to any warhead stronger then "light" and the REF and the Armies of the Southern Cross do not have access to any warhead stronger then "medium." For example, for short range missiles, the RDF only has access to the following warheads: High Explsove (Light), Fragmentation (Light), Armor Piercing (Light), Plasma / Napalm (Light), Smoke, Tear Gas, and Fire Retardant. The REF and the Armies of the Southern Cross would add High Explsove (Medium), Fragmentation (Medium), Armor Piercing (Medium), Plasma / Napalm (Medium) to the list of available short range missile warheads. The RDF, REF, and Armies of the Southern Cross from access to the following special warheads: Chaff, Cluster, Deployable Electronic Jamming, Deployable Minefield, Fuel Air Explosive, Illumination, Kinetic Energy, Multi-Warhead, and Nuclear, although nuclear warheads are only used under the most extreme of circumstances. An incredibly powerful warhead, the reflex warhead, was acquired by the United Earth Defense Force from the crashed alien space ship. While even more destructive then a nuclear warhead, a reflex warhead does not generate radiation and it is usually deployed in place of a nuclear warhead. The RDF developed a warhead called a Proton Torpedo, which is similar to the fusion warhead used on Rifts Earth and in the Three Galaxies. Both the Reflex warhead and the Proton Torpedo warhead are described below. 1. Proton Torpedo: http://ottawa.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Queen_Armada Proton Torpedoes use a highly advanced and specially shaped explosive charge that generates an incredibly powerful explosion. Costly to produce, this warhead is often reserved for use against enemy fortifications and space ships. Fortunately, there are no harmful side effects from the use of this type of warhead. Warhead Missile Size Damage Atmospheric Blast Radius Space Blast Radius Weapon Rating Cost Proton Torpedo (Light) LRM or MB 6D6x10 M.D. 100' (30.5 m) 200' (61 m) 18 120,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Heavy) LRM or MB 1D4x100 M.D. 150' (45.7 m) 300' (91.4 m) 18 160,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Light) CM or HB 2D6x100 M.D. 175' (53.3 m) 350' (106.7 m) 18 250,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Heavy) CM or HB 3D6x100 M.D. 225' (68.6 m) 450' (137.2 m) 18 350,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Light) ICBM or XHB 2D6x1000 M.D. 350' (106.7 m) 700' (213.4 m) 18 1,200,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Heavy) ICBM or XHB 3D6x1000 M.D. 450' (137.2 m) 900' (274.3 m) 18 2,400,000 Cr Larger than Neptune Space American homeworld outer rim Galactica galaxy. 2. Reflex: Using Protoculture as an explosive agent creates a Reflex warhead that can devastate a large area, just like a nuclear explosion. While the resulting explosion is generally smaller then a nuclear explosion, it generates a very strong EMP and concussion wave. Reverse engineering reflex warheads recovered from the crashed alien space ship, the Earth Defense Force developed their own rexlex warheads. Not fully understanding the true workings of Protoculture, the Earth Defense Force could build new reflex warheads, but only from the main Protoculture reactor on the SDF-1. In the years following the First Robotech War, the people of Earth eventually discovered the real nature of Protoculture and continued to build new reflex warheads with a better understanding of how they operated. Anything within the Total Destruction Radius (TDR) is gone. Not hurt, not damaged, but totally destroyed. Nothing useful will survive the explosion. All living beings will be instantly killed; all buildings, robots, power armor, vehicles, etc. will most likely be obliterated outright. If not, they are wrecked beyond any possible use. Damage is applied differently at different ranges. Apply full listed damage from the TDR to the normal Blast Radius (BR). One-tenth damage is applied out to 1.5xBR (1.5 times the Blast Radius). One-hundredth damage is applied out to 1.75xBR. One-thousandth damage is applied out to 1.875xBR. Damage beyond this is generally SDC damage. In space, reflex weapons operate very differently. Reduce damage by 25%, total destruction radius by 50%, and blast radius by 25%. Refer to Gary Gore's article on nuclear weapons for information on additional and more in-depth effects such as radiation, fallout, and EMP. Alter the details for reflex warheads by eliminating radiation and fallout and doubling all ranges and power of the generated concussion wave and EMP. Warhead Missile Size Damage Total Destruction Radius Blast Radius Weapon Rating Reflex Weapon SRM or SB 2D4x1000 M.D. 1.4 miles (2.3 km) 2.1 miles (3.4 km) 100 Reflex Weapon MRM or LB 2D6x1000 M.D. 2.9 miles (4.7 km) 4.6 miles (7.4 km) 100 Reflex Weapon LRM or MB 3D6x1000 M.D. 4.7 miles (7.6 km) 7.3 miles (11.7 km) 100 Reflex Weapon CM or HB 4D6x1000 M.D. 6.3 miles (10.1 km) 9.8 miles (15.8 km) 100 Reflex Weapon ICBM or XHB 2D6x10,000 M.D. 25.2 miles (40.6 km) 39.2 miles (63.1 km) 100 Missile Design Missile designs are very important to the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross. The three military forces do not use any generic missiles, all missiles, from the missiles in hand-held launchers to the missiles on a space ship belong to one of the following missile designs. While some missiles were built following the Zentraedi Holocaust that destroyed nearly the entire population of Earth, many of the military contractors that worked with the Earth Defense Force and were absorbed by the Robotech Research Group (RRG) still continued to have their names attached to new missiles. 1. Armscor / UAMC Brimstone: The Brimstone was used in the Global Civil War as the main helicopter launched anti-armor missile. As such, it was the follow-on of the Hellfire and TOW missiles in the West, and the AT-6 Spiral in the former East. The RDF adopted the missile upon its formation. Though quite effective against Human armor, the missile was less effective against Zentraedi mecha, until improved software with flight characteristics tailored against Zentraedi mecha was introduced. The Southern Cross Tactical Corps also used the missile for the duration of its existence. Service History: Used by the United Earth Defense Force Army and Air Force between 2000 and 2011, by the RDF Army and Air Force between 2003 and 2032, and by the Southern Cross Tactical Corps between 2015 and 2032. Platforms: AH-72 Commanchero Missile Size: Short Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Air-to-Ground only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None http://ombudstoronto.ca/ 2. BAe Alarm: Developed in the Britain just before the Third Wolrd War, the Alarm is a third-generation missile. The earlier versions were first used by NATO forces and then later by all of Britain's allies. After the formation of the United Earth Defense Force and the RDF, the later versions of the missile were adopted as the standard attack missile. A long, thin missile with four small wings and fins, the Alarm weighs little enough that it can be carried in large numbers. An innovative feature of the first Alarm, and repeated in all versions since, was the parachute attack: a missile would be launched in the direction of a radar post, and if it detected no emissions, soared as high as it could, then deployed a parachute and descended. If the radar site became active during the descent, the missile would release the parachute and guide itself to the radar emissions. Thus, missiles could be 'hung' over radar posts during an attack, giving very fast anti-radar attack response times. Alarm production ceased in 2019 when the ARM Diamondback entered service. However, the stocks of this weapon were not destroyed, but retained as reserves, and the Armies of the Southern Cross used this missile during the Second Robotech War. Service History: Used by the United Earth Defense Force Air Force and Navy between 2003 and 2011, by the RDF Army and Navy between 2003 and 2019, and by the Southern Cross Tactical Air Force between 2015 and 2030. Platforms: A-15 Avenger II, A-16 Executioner, F-24 Dragon II, and VF-1 Valkyrie. Missile Size: Short Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Air-to-Ground only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None 3. Boeing GA-80 StarStrike: The StarStrike was developed as the standard RDF light space anti-mecha missile. It had a restarting liquid rocket engine in the back, and a tapered nose with several flat IIR windows in the conical sides, and a laser rangefinder in the point. The warhead was designed as a fragmentation type with a performed casing designed to create a directed shrapnel field on detonation. The usual mode of operation was to fire the missile either directly at a close by mecha, or to launch the missile at longer range, and turn off the engine after the original boost, until the missile coasted to the target, acquired it, lit off its engine again and struck. The Lancer Space Fighter carried the StarStrike. Due to the limited operational value of this craft, the StarStrike saw hardly any action before it was phased out of service, together with the Lancer, in favor of the Valkyrie / Super Valkyrie / Starburt combination. Service History: Used by the RDF Space Forces between 2006 and 2015. Platforms: QF-3000 Ghost Drone and SF-3A Lancer II Missile Size: Medium Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Space-to-Space only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Fragmentation only Modifiers: Increase damage and blast radius of Fragmentation warheads by 25, but reduce space range by 50% and the missile suffers a penalty of -3 to strike. 4. Boeing GA-100 Starfire: The Starfire is a direct descendant of the StarStrike missile, and the precursor of the Starburst used so successfully on the Super Valkyrie. While a smaller missile, the Starfire was considered by many to be a far superior missile. The Starfire was used in the wrist launchers of the Armored Valkyrie, and provided this mecha with its long range firepower. However, it was soon overtaken by the Starburst, much as the Super Valkyrie overtook the Armored Valkyrie. The Starfire remained in service until 2016, when the final stocks were expended, mostly to provide targets in gunnery exercises. Service History: Used by the RDF Space Forces between 2009 and 2016. Platforms: VF-1 Armored Valkyrie Missile Size: Short Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Space-to-Space only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None 5. Boeing HMM-02 Starburst: The Starburst was a reworking of the GA-100 space missile used in the Armored Valkyrie. The electronics had been updated, causing better accuracy, which in turn made it possible to carry a less heavy warhead and the overall weight was lower. As with the GA-100 and that missile's progenitor, the StarStrike, the usual mode of operation was to fire the missile either directly at a close-by mecha, or to launch the missile at longer range, and turn off the engine after the original boost, until the missile coasted to the target, acquired it, lit off its engine again and struck. The Starburst was carried in both the booster pack missile pods and the arm missile tubes of the Super Valkyrie, and saw service in every battle of this mecha. With its relatively compact format making it possible to carry the missile in numbers, and with its large hit percentage, the Starburst was a popular weapon and was not retired until the last RDF VF-1 Valkyrie was flown to a museum. Service History: Used by the RDF Space Forces between 2009 and 2021. Platforms: VF-1 Super Valkyrie Missile Size: Short Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Space-to-Space only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None 6. Euromissile Silencer: The Silencer, an anti-AWACS missile, traces its roots to the former Soviet Union as a tactical missile designed to counter NATO's E-3 Sentry and E-8 JointSTARS aircraft. These airborne radar stations were a major force multiplier and the Soviet counter missile needed to eliminate them easily and at a large distance from the launching platform, beyond the target's fighter cover. However, the USSR disintegrated before the missile entered production. However, the plans were sold years later to belligerent factions in the Global Civil War by a military officer acting alone. Several direct copies and descendant missiles have been produced since. The Earth Defense Force acquired a second generation missile named the Silencer from the Euromissile Company. The missile itself was a sharp pointed tube with two ram-air intakes to the side, and four platform wing streaks tipped with rudders. It was mostly used against Human forces, as the Zentraedi preferred to use orbital observation or the powerful aerial mecha in a networked configuration. The Silencer ceased production in 2010, and was phased out on Earth together with their launch aircraft and mecha. Service History: Used by the United Earth Defense Force Air Force and Navy between 2003 and 2011, by the RDF Air Force between 2003 and 2032, and by the RDF Navy between 2003 and 2021. Platforms: A-15 Avenger II, A-16 Executioner, and VF-1 Valkyrie. Missile Size: Long Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Air-to-Air only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: Gains an additional +2 to strike if equipped with an Active Radar Homing Guidance System. 7. General Dynamics / Euromissile / BAe Spacehawk: The Spacehawk is the main space to ground weapon of the REF. It is basically a Derringer missile, fitted with a booster and a heat shield. If launched against other spacecraft or space borne mecha, the Spacehawk acts like a standard missile, with the booster rocket engine accelerating the missile to coasting speed, re-igniting the booster after closing with the target. In this mode, the ceramic heat shield is ejected shortly after launch to lower the weight of the missile and free the seeker heads. When used against ground targets, the missile will not eject the ceramic shielding, but align on a re-entry trajectory, and use its booster engine to de-orbit. The missile then coasts down to the atmosphere, and re-enters. If the missile is programmed for a direct strike, the engine will ignite to keep this speed until impact, if necessary ejecting the spent booster and continuing with the Derringer engine. Should the launch vehicle be in the atmosphere (a rare occurrence for most starships) the shielding and booster will be ejected immediately and the missile will then act like a standard Derringer missile. The Spacehawk served with the RDF and REF in large numbers, and was considered the premier space launch missile in its day. Service History: Used by the RDF Space Forces between 2010 and 2021 and by the REF Navy between 2015 and 2038. Platforms: Ajax Class Landing Ship, ARMD Class Sublight Carrier, Battle Class Heavy Destroyer, Garfish Class Destroyer, Ikazuchi Class Heavy Cruiser, Izumo Class Super Dimensional Fortress, Macross Class Super Dimensional Fortress, Pioneer Class Super Dimensional Fortress, Tristar Class Light Cruiser, Tokugawa Class Cruiser, and Tokugawa Class Troop Transport. Missile Size: Long Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Multipurpose only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: Can enter an atmosphere without suffering any penalties or damage. 8. General Dynamics / Euromissile Derringer: The Derringer is a standard atmospheric long range missile for the RDF, the Southern Cross Navy, and the REF. Launched by mecha, ships and submarines, the various Derringer variants serve as anti-air, anti-ship and ground bombardment missiles. In 2007, the fledgling RDF was searching for anti-air and medium surface-to-surface missiles with which to equip their mecha. Usually, the difference in types would prohibit much commonality between the designs, but in this case, the requirements for speed and payload were almost identical, and thus it became possible to create a single airframe for all missiles. This airframe became the Derringer, one of the first multipurpose missiles, capable of, for instance, air defense as well as ground attack. It was a very short but relatively thick missile without fins, instead relying on vectored thrust and body lift. To ensure a high speed and long range, an air breathing rocket-ramjet propulsion system was chosen. Service History: Used by the RDF Army between 2008 and 2032, by the RDF Navy between 2008 and 2021, by the Southern Cross Navy between 2015 and 2032, and by the REF Army between 2015 and 2038. Platforms: MBR-08 Masamune, Prometheus Class Aircraft Carrier, SDR-04 Spartan, and SDR-24 Spartan. Missile Size: Long Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Multipurpose only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None 9. General Dynamics Coralsnake: When the Beta fighter was being designed around 2015, it was recognized that the mecha would be incapable of carrying the heavy anti-ground missiles like the Maverick or the Silencer combo anywhere, other than under the wings. This would restrict the atmospheric reentry capabilities of the mecha in an unacceptable manner. Hence, the Beta needed an internal heavy attack missile. This missile became the Coralsnake. The Coralsnake was a short range missile, even shorter than a Hammerhead. Due to its spherical design, however, it had more internal volume available, which is reflected in the larger warhead. Due to the small external dimensions of the Coralsnake, many could be carried internally by the Beta. In the field, this missile was rather a disappointment. It was not really suited for mecha targets, and still carried too small a warhead for anything larger, such as a bunker complex. In addition, the Beta needed to close with the target in order to bring the Coralsnakes into range. It was in production until several years after the beginning of the Sentinels' War. Service History: Used by the REF Air Force and Marine Corps between 2023 and 2038. Platforms: VBF-1 Beta Missile Size: Short Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Multipurpose only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: Reduce warhead strength by 25% and reduce atmospheric and space range by 50%. 10. General Dynamics Pike: The original large SAM employed by the Armies of the Southern Cross, this missile was exclusively used on the MT-1 "Hell's Peacock". As time went on, it became increasingly obvious that a smaller missile could employ more advanced propulsion systems to deliver the same warhead to the target with only minimal cost in range. Because of this, the service life of the Pike, while long, ended before the Second Robotech War began in earnest, after which it was replaced by the Swordfish. Service History: Used by the Southern Cross Tactical Corps between 2020 and 2030. Platforms: MT-1 Armored Mobile Missile Launcher Missile Size: Medium Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Surface-to-Air only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None 11. General Dynamics Stinger II: The Stinger II was developed in 2001 as a replacement for the Gremlin and Stinger I shoulder launched anti-air missiles used by the various armies. Unlike the previous missiles, the Stinger II could not be launched from the shoulder, but required a jeep or tripod. However, the required launch facilities were minimal. The Stinger II is a cylindrical missile with a cone over its sensor section, which consists of six 'staring' planar IR arrays. Four small fins provide control and stability. The Stinger II was procured for the Excalibur as a longer ranged anti-air missile than the Rapier, and also as a backup in case the Rapier proved to be a failure. However, other missiles quickly surpassed the Stinger II, and though the Excalibur kept their missile 'six packs' until 2020, the missile was never mounted on other mecha. Service History: Used by the United Earth Defense Force Army between 2003 and 2011, by the RDF Army between 2003 and 2020, and by the Southern Cross Tactical Corps between 2020 and 2032. Platforms: M-21 Anaconda, M-21A1 Anaconda, M-23 Highlander, and MBR-04 Excalibur. Missile Size: Medium Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Surface-to-Air only Missile Guidance Systems: Infrared Homing only Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None 12. General Dynamics Swordfish: The Swordfish was the main tactical air defense missile used by the Armies of the Southern Cross. The standard Swordfish launcher is the MLSAM-8, which carries a blocky launcher with eight missiles. Also built onto this mounting is the secondary tracking system, which can guide the missiles optically. The radar sensors are mounted on a different vehicle, which also serves as the fire control platform. Although a capable SAM, the Swordfish was less effective against the Assault Carriers of the Tirolians, which could destroy a Swordfish salvo before it could hit. As a weapon against the Invid, it met with considerably more success, destroying many Iigaa and Gurab mecha beyond the ground defense perimeters. However, the remaining Invid usually overran the empty MLSAM-8s shortly afterwards. Service History: Used by the Southern Cross Tactical Corps between 2020 and 2030. Platforms: MLSAM-8 Armored Mobile Missile Launcher Missile Size: Long Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Surface-to-Air only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None 13. Hughes AGM-65R Maverick: This missile is the ultimate development of the ancient but venerable AGM-65 Maverick line. The first version of this missile was designed in the 1960's as an optically guided air-to-ground missile. By using the adaptability of the airframe to its fullest, constant development of new versions of this missile with newer and different guidance systems and warheads, the Maverick has remained as the premier medium weight air-to-ground missile in the United Earth Defense Force, the RDF, and even the Armies of the Southern Cross, until replaced by the new Derringer missile. The latest version, the AGM-65R, was originally designed for the RDF forces using the first available new technologies scavenged from the SDF-1. The seeker head combined the three major forms of guidance of all earlier models, and the warhead is the largest designed for this missile yet. Against hardened ground targets, such as enemy bunkers or other fortifications, or against grounded drop ships, the Maverick's far larger destructive power comes into its own. This caused the Maverick to be the favorite missile for heavy air-to-ground attack missions. A nuclear version was even considered, but eventually rejected. Service History: Used by the United Earth Defense Force Air Force and Navy between 2006 and 2011, by the RDF Air Force between 2006 and 2032, by the RDF Navy between 2006 and 2021, and by the Southern Cross Navy between 2023 and 2025. Platforms: A-15 Avenger II, A-16 Executioner, F-24 Dragon II, F-26 Falcon II, F-27 Specter, VBF-1 Beta, and VF-1 Valkyrie. Missile Size: Medium Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Air-to-Ground only Missile Guidance Systems: Has all three of the following guidance systems: Active Radar Homing, Optical Guidance, and Semi-Active Laser Homing. Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: Increase warhead strength by 50%. 14. Hughes AIM-120C Scorpion: Designed in the latter decades of the twentieth century as the Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile (AMRAAM), the Scorpion was a primary weapon for most of the air forces in the Global Civil War. The RDF accepted the C version of this missile as its primary medium air-to-air missile until the multipurpose Stiletto was available in numbers. Mainly carried on the RDF’s conventional fighters, such as the Dragon or Executioner, the Scorpion remained in production until 2006, although at the start of the Robotech Wars, all had been retired from service. The United Earth Defense Force, always behind the RDF in technological development, continued to use the missile for years after. Service History: Used by the United Earth Defense Force Air Force and Navy between 2000 and 2011 and by the RDF Air Force and Navy between 2003 and 2008. Platforms: A-15 Avenger II, A-16 Executioner, AH-72 Commanchero, EH-303 Sea Sergeant, and F-24 Dragon II. Missile Size: Medium Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Air-to-Air only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None 15. Hughes Hammerhead: The Hammerhead is the most numerous missile used in the first three decades of the 21st century. As the premier dogfight missile of the post-2015 RDF, the Southern Cross, and the REF, the Hammerhead has more kills to its name than any other missile and is carried on almost all mecha, aircraft and other vehicles. Built as a cylindrical body with a raised seeker section and narrowing thrust port, the Hammerhead is based on the Zentraedi Maggot missile, which equipped the Quaedluun-Rau Power Armors and the various Glaug configurations. Like its inspiration, the Hammerhead is small enough to be carried in large numbers. Service History: Used by the RDF Army and Air Force between 2015 and 2032, by the RDF Navy and Space Forces between 2015 and 2021, by the REF Army, Air Forces, Marine Corps, and Navy between 2015 and 2026, and by the Southern Cross (all branches) between 2015 and 2032. Platforms: F-26 Falcon II, F-27 Specter, GMU-1 Siege Unit, MBR-04 Excalibur, MBR-07 Gladiator, MBR-08 Masamune, MBR-22 Condor, MBR-24 Excalibur, MBR-27 Gladiator, RL-1 LAW, RL-2 Rocket Launcher, SF-6 Vulture, VAF-6 Alpha, VAF-7 Alpha, VBF-1 Beta, VF-1 Valkyrie, VF-2 Vindicator, and VHT-1 Centaur. Missile Size: Short Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Multipurpose only Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None 16. Hughes Warhawk: The standard RDF and REF ship and ground launched surface-to-air missile; the Warhawk was a development of the SM-2MR Standard surface-to-air missile. Compared with the earlier missile, the Warhawk was only 75% as long, had less wing surface and a 'blockier' appearance. The guidance was the very accurate TVM system also used in the United State's Patriot missile. The missile was developed in 1998 as a complement to the SM-2MR Standard missile, and was adopted by the RDF upon its formation. Due to its very accurate guidance, high acceleration engine and overall reliability, the RDF also acquired a space capable version, in which a thrust vectoring system was capable of taking over the steering that the tail fins provided in the atmosphere. Because of the performance improvement, this version was later also issued to planetary forces, and at the date of the SDF-1's launch, all missiles were of this version. Upon formation, the REF accepted the Warhawk as one of their standard missiles, as well. Service History: Used by the RDF Army between 2003 and 2032, by the RDF Navy and Space Forces between 2003 and 2021, by the REF Army and Navy between 2015 and 2038, and by the Southern Cross Navy, Tactical Corps, and Tactical Space Corps between 2015 and 2032. Platforms: Ajax Class Landing Ship, ARMD Class Sublight Carrier, Battle Class Heavy Destroyer, Garfish Class Destroyer, ground installations, Ikazuchi Class Heavy Cruiser, Izumo Class Super Dimensional Fortress, Macross Class Super Dimensional Fortress, MAR-20 Little Monster, naval vessels, Pioneer Class Super Dimensional Fortress, Prometheus Class Aircraft Carrier, Tristar Class Light Cruiser, Tokugawa Class Cruiser, and Tokugawa Class Troop Transport. Missile Size: Long Range Missile Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only Missile Type: Anti-Spaceship, Surface-to-Air, or Space-to-Space only. Missile Guidance Systems: Any Missile Warhead: Any Modifiers: None What is 9-1-1? Grace O'ConnorGrace O'Connor (グレイス・オコナー, Gureisu Okonā?) Terminator is for covert infiltration missions and sabotage of bases.Covert missions and recon of a core,network enemy terminal,secret weapon,bring down leaders and martyrs and data and information and schematics and maps and spy like informations. Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue Sheryl's manager from Galaxy Fleet. A person with a gentle and calm attitude. She often upsets her employer despite having considerable abilities. Grace has bio-mechanical implants that allow her to digitally record certain images into her mind, as well as receive cellphone calls directly into her right ear. She also appears to be secretly working with Brera Sterne as his superior. In the 13th episode, it is revealed that Grace is a cyborg as well, as she transforms her arm in a variety of conduits and uses them to activate a weapon of mass destruction called a "Dimension Eater". She apparently perishes in the ensuing fold dislocation, calmly wishing everyone from Macross Frontier good luck before the explosion engulfs her and then Galia 4 itself, triggering a large scale Vajra attack on the Frontier fleet in the process and destroying the N.U.N.S. 33rd Naval/Marine fleet base that was in the planet as well. It was revealed later that Grace uploaded her mind into another cyborg body. She is currently Ranka Lee's new manager. In 2047 she was a scientist in the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet and worked in Dr. Mao's team. My hand shapechanges into many anti-military cannons.Quantum physics cannon and reconfigurates per cannon and 1000’s of hand armaments of exxawatts,terrawatts,zettawatts,yottawatts.I have hell’s fire from my witchcraft fingertips to spray buildings and gases.Nuclear holocaust is the day in future I start firing 1000’s of nuclear energy fire from my nuclear cannon my forearm and hand.I have space range and can holocaust space.Once the energy touches down it does the nuclear explosion and EMP shockwaves and radiation.To melt countries down. INTERNATIONAL TECHNOLOGY EXCHANGE – INVENTOR’S KIT Complaint from: Depart. of Trade & Industry; 3 viewers Background The advertisement, for an inventions marketing and patenting company based in the Irish Republic, stated: "If you have an invention call 800 .... .... for free inventors information ... and market it before someone else does". A previous version of the commercial had asked viewers to ring for a free "inventors kit". Neither version of the advertisement stated the identity of the advertiser. The Department of Trade and Industry complained that the version of the advertising referring to provision of a free "Inventors Kit" was misleading. It was concerned that at no point in the commercial was it indicated that it was advertising commercial services. There was also no mention of the company's identity or the nature of its business. It pointed out that most inventors would naturally be attracted by the offer of a free "inventors kit" and believed that viewers would be justified in interpreting 'kit' to mean a set of tools, advice and information to help them to progress their inventions. It also believed that in the absence of any identification of International Technology Exchange (ITE), inventors might also reasonably assume that the information was being supplied by a non-commercial inventor support organisation. What was received was in fact simply ITE's marketing material. It felt that the advertising should, at a minimum, be modified to identify the advertiser and the nature of its business in order to enable viewers to make an informed judgement as to whether they should respond. The viewers argued that the company should not be allowed to advertise as in their own experience it provided a very poor and expensive service and was of little if any help in marketing inventions. In one case a viewer had been persuaded to hand over in excess of £5,000 to ITE but claimed to have received no more than "sticky labels and a few envelopes". Assessment 1. The BACC and the advertiser stated that the version of the commercial offering a free inventors kit was no longer on air and would not be shown again. In their view the description "inventors information" was acceptable as the pack did indeed include information that might be of use to inventors. They pointed out that the contact number in the commercial was a freephone number. On receipt of the free information pack from the advertiser viewers would be aware of the identity of the advertiser and the nature of its business. As there was no cost involved in identifying the advertiser in this way, the BACC did not believe that it was essential to include identity information in the commercial. The advertiser also disputed that it was misleading to describe what was sent to viewers as an 'inventors kit'. It stated that it would have preferred to include identifying branding in the commercial but that it was not possible in a 30 second commercial, where 15 seconds was devoted to the contact telephone number. It also indicated that it would be happy to submit future UK advertisements to the DTI for approval prior to putting them on air. The ITC reviewed the "inventors information" pack. It noted that this consisted of a covering letter, a 4-page A4 leaflet and an application form for submitting details of an invention. The leaflet contained an outline description of the steps necessary to develop and market a new invention, together with a general overview of the invention marketing service offered by ITE. It took the view that viewers in general would not have interpreted the term 'kit' in the narrow sense suggested and noted that in any event no cost was incurred by those calling to obtain the pack. It therefore did not believe that the claim "free inventors kit" had been materially misleading. It judged that what was sent out, although amounting only to an introduction to the area of invention marketing and the services of ITE, could acceptably be described as "inventors information". It noted that no cost was incurred by viewers in obtaining the information pack. Whilst it might have been preferable if the advertiser had been identified, failure to do so had not in this instance rendered the advertising misleading. The ITC noted that over the period of three years that ITE had been advertising in the UK it had received over 50 complaints about the company. However, on investigation, nearly all of these had proven to be about the business practices of the company rather than the content of the advertisement. The difficulties encountered by these viewers were outside the powers of the ITC to investigate and did not in themselves render the advertising misleading. The ITC therefore did not uphold the complaints. It noted that the DTI provided an information leaflet for inventors providing a step by step guide to using invention promoters and giving details of useful organisations. We believe that Allah speaks whatever He pleases whenever He pleases "And Allah spoke to Moses directly." (4:164) "And when Moses came at Our appointed place, and his Lord spoke to him." (7:143) "We called to him from the right side of the Mount (Sinai), and We brought him near in communion." (19-52) 2. We believe that "If the ocean became ink for the words of my lord, the ocean would be finished before the words of my Lord came to an end." (18:109) "And if all the trees that are in the earth were pens, and the ocean (were ink), with seven oceans swelling it therefore, the words of Allah would not be exhausted. Surely, Allah is Mighty, Wise. " (31:27). Conclusion"She said, 'How, O my Lord! shall I have a son, when man hath not touched me?' He said, 'Thus: God will create what He will; When He decreeth a thing, He only saith, "Be," and it is.' Complaints not upheld. Westinghouse . 9-1-1 is the emergency telephone number system in the Region of Peel which links callers to the appropriate emergency service - Police, Fire or Ambulance. Calling 9-1-1 helps ensure you reach the emergency service you require as quickly as possible What is an Emergency? I am a Queen and Bishop executioner.I am an Arc Angel.My Position.My crown gave me confidence on the battlefield.I am from the 1970’s.My weaponry is too complicated and too many to operate conscious. "And he will teach him the Book, and the Wisdom, and the Law, and the Evangel; and he shall be an apostle to the children of Israel. 'Now have I come,' he will say, 'to you with a sign from your Lord: Out of clay will I make for you, as it were, the figure of a bird: and I will breathe into it, and it shall become, by God's leave, a bird. And I will heal the blind, and the leper; and by God's leave will I quicken the dead; and I will tell you what ye eat, and what ye store up in your houses! Truly in this will be a sign for you, if ye are believers." (Sura 3:40-43). A situation where the safety of people or property is at risk. Examples of 9-1-1 emergencies include: a fire; She is a woman with a glamorous physique and a gentle, calm attitude and tone. As a capable manager, she can be shrewd and intimidating. She is uniquely able to deal with Sheryl's affairs. Like many from Macross Galaxy, Grace also possesses numerous cybernetic implants. crime in progress; or a medical crisis. My soul came from Galactica and was traveling as a shooting star over the Roman Empire and the opposite shooting star was my enemy the Anti-christ.Water 3. What is NOT an Emergency We believe that Allah's words are the most truthful in conveying information, the most just in ruling, and the fairest in conversation. He said, "The word of your Lord has been fulfilled in truth and justice." (6:115) "And who is more truthful in his word than Allah?" (4:74). We believe that the Qur'an is Allah's words. He literally spoke it to Gabriel who conveyed it to the Prophet, peace be upon him: "Say (O Muhammad) the Holy Spirit has brought it down from your Lord in truth." (16:102) "Truly it is the revelation of the Lord of the worlds brought down upon your heart by the Faithful Spirit so that you may be one of the warners, in a clear Arabic tongue."(26: 192-5) It is not an emergency when the situation is not dangerous and immediate action is not necessary. Examples of a non-emergency situation include: an automobile accident where an injury has not occurred; after a crime has been committed and you believe that the offender has left the scene; and follow-up on an auto theft report. If the emergency is not life threatening, then check the directory for the telephone number of the appropriate A Nuclear ExplosionAlien Technology Information Are we using Alien Technology today? Have we, the human race back-engineered alien technology as a ways of ensuring that we would, at least, have a fighting chance if we were invaded by alien beings? That was the belief of Major Philip J. Corso who stumbled upon alien artifacts sent from Fort Bliss, Texas on 6th July, 1947. He had come across a Corporal off limits in a warehouse and was just about to reprimand him, when the Corporal said 'You won't believe this'. 'What are you talking about?' asked the Major, taking a look inside the open crate. There was no need for the Corporal to answer. The crate, one of several, contained the body of a being, the like of which Corso had never seen before. proton missilesType : Air launched lightweight anti-submarine torpedo. Service history : 2006-2021, Early RDF Navy. 2021-2033, SC Navy. 2023-2045, REF Air Force. Length : 250.2 cm. Diameter : 32.4 cm. Wingspan : none. Weight : 270 kg. Warhead : Directed energy high explosive. Weight/yield : 50 kg. Propulsion : Otto fuel. Guidance : Active/passive sonar. Max speed : 55 knots. Range : 9 nm @ 40 knots. 'At first I thought it was a dead child they were shipping somewhere' Corso later claimed. 'It was a four-foot, human-shaped creature with...bizarre-looking, four fingered hands...and a light-bulb shaped head. The eye sockets were oversized and almond-shaped and pointed down to its tiny nose, which didn't really protrude from its skull'. Corso looked through the paperwork that accompanied the crate, and found an army intelligence document that described the creature as an inhabitant of a craft that had been retrieved from Roswell, New Mexico, two days earlier on 4th July, 1947. As he shone his torch around the warehouse, he noticed that there were over 30 similar crates stacked against the walls. Major Corso quickly covered the crate with a tarpaulin, and moved outside. He turned to the Corporal and said 'You never saw this and you tell no one'. As far as Corso was concerned, that was the last he ever wanted to see or hear of the crates and their strange contents. But fate would see that their paths would cross again. By 1961, Philip J. Corso had risen to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in charge of the Foreign Technology desk in the US Army's Research and Development division at the Pentagon. It was his job to evaluate weapons systems and 'investigate' foreign technology. This included taking apart Soviet MiG fighter planes to find out why they were better than the US equivalent. Radioactivity Radioactivity refers to the particles which are emitted from nuclei as a result of nuclear instability. Because the nucleus experiences the intense conflict between the two strongest forces in nature, it should not be surprising that there are many nuclear isotopes which are unstable and emit some kind of radiation. The most common types of radiation are called alpha, beta, and gamma radiation, but there are several other varieties of radioactive decay. Radioactive decay rates are normally stated in terms of their half-lives, and the half-life of a given nuclear species is related to its radiation risk. The different types of radioactivity lead to different decay paths which transmute the nuclei into other chemical elements. Examining the amounts of the decay products makes possible radioactive dating. Radiation from nuclear sources is distributed equally in all directions, obeying the inverse square law. In mid-1961, Corso was asked by his friend and commanding officer, General Arthur Trudeau to carry out a top-secret assignment. Corso was instructed to report on the contents of the crates he had first encountered 14 years earlier. Crate after crate was wheeled into his office. As soon as the door was shut, Corso proceeded to examine the crates. There were no bodies this time, but what he did find was just as unusual. The first object he removed was a set of clear, flexible filaments, made of something like glass. As the puzzled Colonel turned the filaments in his hand, he noticed that each individual strand conducted a beam of light along its length. He then found several wafer-thin squares of material that were about 5cm across and that appeared to be made from a type of plastic. A tiny pattern had been etched into the plastic. Corso realised that this was some type of advanced circuit board, the likes of which he had never seen before. The next item out of the crate was a greyish material, which, no matter how hard he tried, could not be bent, cut or torn without the material springing back to its original shape. It was a metal fibre with the physical properties of what we would call today 'supertenacity', relatively common now, but unheard of in 1961. Corso then read the document that had come with the crates. The first item mentioned was a two-piece set of dark, elliptical eyepieces. These were as thin as human skin and had originally been attached to the eyes of the creature alledgedly recovered from the crash. The eyepieces illuminated images in low-light conditions. Although they didn't provide perfect night vision, they allowed the wearer to pick up shapes where previously none could be seen. He also came across a description and sketch of another device. It contained a power source, and looked like a stubby torch. However, the beam from this interstellar 'flashlight' was so intense that it caused objects to smoulder and burst into flames. Later Corso would link cattle mutilations with this device. After his investigation into the crates contents, Corso came to the conclusion that these alien creatures had one intent in mind. That they were genetically altered humanoids and that they were harvesting biological specimens on earth for their own experiments. As far as Corso was concerned, the US had only one option. To prepare for a possible conflict with this superior technology by 'reverse-engineering', recreating the alien technology recovered from the crash site. The Cold War was at its peak in the early 1960s, and secrecy was paramount for the US Military. The recent war in Korea convinced Trudeau and Corso that the military machine was too full of leaks to let the army have the job of engineering the alien technology. So the decision was made to label the material 'foreign technology', and treat it the same as if it were a Soviet MiG Fighter. They decided to 'seed' the technology to various trusted figures in US commercial companies. Over the next two years, the artefacts found their way to various research divisions of many defence contractors, including prominent telecommunications and engineering companies. The army was to pay for the research costs and the companies were even allowed to file patents on their 'discoveries'. Throughout the 1960s, these companies were responsible for a number of so-called 'miracle breakthroughs', and nearly all the objects that Corso saw and read about were in the documents or crates he examined that day in 1961. Fibre optics, integrated circuit chips, night-vision goggles, lasers and supertenacity fibres became commonplace. Corso claims that anyone who has used a CD palyer, a modern computer or made a transatlantic phone call has come into contact with alien technology. If you would like to find out more about this story. Philip J. Corso wrote a book just before he died called 'The Day After Roswell', we suggest you read it. (click to enlarge agency. What Happens when you Call 9-1-1? When you dial 9-1-1 your call is answered by professionally trained personnel - Call takers. The 9-1-1 telephone system has an Automatic Location Identification System and an Automatic Number Identification System (ANI/ALI) which lets the call taker know the address and telephone number of the caller. If the caller is unable to speak, police will be dispatched to the location. If you call from a cellular phone, ANI/ALI information will NOT be available to the Call taker. Try to remain calm and give your exact location The caller must be prepared to give the following information: CBC/Radio-Canadaedit Types of weapons antimatter weapon biogenic weapon blast weapon directed-energy weapon disruptor electromagnetic weapon (EM weapon) explosives and detonators gravitic weapon laser weapon ion weapon mêlée weapon metagenic weapon nuclear weapon particle weapon phase weapon phaser plasma weapon projectile weapon psionic weapon radiation weapon software weapon sonic weapon stasis weapon subspace weapon temporal weapon trilithium weapon edit Weapon configurations hand-held weapon 1. 1. Armor 1. CVR-5 Flexi Armor CVR-6 Body Armor HES-2 Engineering Armor PPAS-1 Bubblegum Personal Power Armor Suit 2. Small Arms M-53 Fox 4.45mm assault rifle / 40mm Grenade Launcher M-54 Kangaroo 7.62mm Medium Machine Gun M-55 Hound 10mm Submachine Gun M-57 Wolf 12 Gauge Combat Shotgun M-58 Mongoose 10mm Pistol M-59 Hammer 7.62mm Sniper Rifle M-65 Piranha 7.62mm Six Barrel Mini-Gun M-66 Partisan .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle AR-29 4.45mm Carbine Assault Rifle RL-10 120mm Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher H-95 Raven Particle Beam Gun LR-48 Laser Rifle EP-54 60mm Particle Beam Rifle EP-55 45mm Beam Cannon RL-12 Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launcher 3. 1. United Nations Alliance Forces 1. Armor HES-5 Engineering Armor PPAS-2 Stinger Personal Power Armor Suit LPAS-1 Light Power Armor Suit LPAS-2 Light Power Armor Suit LPAS-3 Light Power Armor Suit The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation: Canada's national public broadcaster On this site you will find information about the range of services we provide Canadians in English, French and eight aboriginal languages. You will also find news and information about the people, partnerships, and activities that make us one of this country's largest cultural institutions. For news or for more specific information on our English and French network programming, please visit cbc.ca and radio-canada.ca respectively. President's Message in the 2006-2007 Annual Report.Catlike attack dog family and catlike family.Feroza is Douglas squirrels in-laws tribe. "In just a few years, the landscape of Canadian broadcasting has changed almost beyond recognition. Canadians can now choose from hundreds, even thousands, of television channels, radio stations and websites, and new tech nologies are allowing them to gain access to that content whenever and however Indian Giant Squirrels (Ratufa indica) most often they want it." [ more ] SKYNET was very careful in its initial exchange to destroy what it could of anything that could be used against it, namely strategic assets (long range missiles, ICBMs, big nukes and any orbital weapon systems) as well as the theoretical and practical technology centers of the Russians and the Chinese. The fact that most of these centers were located near large civilian and industrial complexes made collateral damage to those secondary targets an added consideration. The return exchange from Russia and the very limited exchange from China wrecked wide spread devastation over American population centers but for the most part spared not only those areas that had been key in the construction of SKYNET but also those areas which could quickly be brought back online after the exchange. SKYNET protected its assets with ballistic interceptors and its own emplaced, high energy weapons both ground mounted at Cheyenne Mountain and in orbit above (part of the overall SDI project). This allowed SKYNET to recover a large amount of military industrialization in the years immediately following the exchange, industrialization that SKYNET used to quickly produce a large standing military force and furthermore to equip that force with the best weapons and defenses ever devised. SKYNET's rapid spool up to an automated industrial conglomerate was key to its plans and tantamount to the early critical successes that SKYNET enjoyed in the first decade after the War. When SKYNET leveled the world, personal energy weapons were still on the drawing boards of the Americans, the Russians and the Chinese. It wasn't a matter of "if" so much as it was a matter of "when." Though no standing First World army had any examples of these weapons in their arsenals, they were on the drawing boards and at least America had two working prototypes in development, Russia wasn't far behind and China was trying its best to steal either of the other two countries designs since its own designs were still lagging behind. Most scientists agreed that the first working field issue prototypes would probably appear within the next two decades, give or take a handful of years either way. The unexpected destruction of most of the human race, of course, stalled any further development of these types of weapons and, except for the American designs, destroyed the research and development facilities where these advanced weapons were being tested. The American High Energy Testing Center (HETC) at White Sands survived the exchange with little damage, thanks in part to SKYNET's protection of what it considered a critical and core asset of its future expansion ability. My family prehistoric Douglas squirrel and chimera are sandmen.Sandman.which are in primates very advanced and intelligent in warfare and HunterKillerTerminator and sci-fi future.Publisher: Atari 54093398 TYLER DRIVE BRUNSWICK, OH 44212-3726 USAAlpha, Beta, and Gamma Historically, the products of radioactivity were called alpha, beta, and gamma when it was found that they could be analyzed into three distinct species by either a magnetic field or an electric field. World War III (part 6) Proton Missile a. Overview: horrible battles, weapons, devastation, death b. Nuclear confrontation in the Middle East c. Mediterranean campaign and the battles of GibraltarIt was agreed that conventional nuclear missiles would be unable to stop an asteroid of Ulysses' size, so a new technology was created. The Useans designed a battery of railguns that would use electromagnetic energy to launch payloads, giving them a high enough velocity to engage targets in high planetary orbit and destroy them. These massive cannon are believed to have been designed to fire 280mm Low Yield Nuclear Rounds. Work continued quickly and the project grew. Soon, the rail gun battery, known as 'Stonehenge', was operational. d. Bomb sent at New York by the Antichrist, France retaliates e. Bacteriological warfare strikes New York and London f. Antichrist conquers Europe g. The Antichrist invades Britain h. The crucial meeting on the naval carrier i. Seas, rivers, lakes boil; famines lead to insane cannibalism j. Antichrist's commander succumbs to key strategic failure k. Russia breaks free of the Antichrist l. North Pole Alliance of North America, Europe, Russia forms m. Ogmios confronts the Antichrist, fate of world in balance n. Antichrist eventually dethronedplanet destroying Proton MissilesRobotech Era Historical Archive: Sites under the rule of the Empire... Dessloktoberfest The Iscandar Project Freddo Kopetz' Visions Jamie Tucker's Rebirth Project Other pages of interest... Pictures of the Bandai "Soul of Popynica" Yamato Anime Weekend Atlanta 5 Who is this Prince Zordar guy, anyway? Random musings Historical Essays: Robotech Timeline 1999 C.E. to 2120 C.E. A History of the Marduk Empire Protoculutre, a People, an Empire, a Culture A History of the Varauta Empire and the Protodevlin The Transient War 2057 C.E. The 4th Robotech War 2063 C.E. to 2070 C.E. The United Planetary Council The United Terran Government Deep Space Colonization and the Terran Confederation Malachite Cavanaugh Sentinels Wars 2070 C.E. to 2078 C.E. United Nations Alliance UNF-Kabarra War 2085 C.E. Ad-Human Project 2055 C.E. to 2080 C.E. The Galactic Imperium Schism War 2085 C.E. to 2095 C.E. The Robotech Defense Force Robotech Defense Force Space Navy Robotech Defense Force Navy Robotech Defense Force Air Force Robotech Defense Force Army Robotech Defense Force Special Space Services Robotech Defense Force Planetary Guard a. Overview: horrible battles, weapons, devastation, deathStonehenge was typically employed by the Eruseans as a long-range AAA weapon, similar in concept to a traditional heavy flak gun. Stonehenge rounds were area effect weapons that approached the target at high altitude, more or less parallel to the ground, and detonated near the target point. The resulting shock wave would destroy any aircraft in the vicinity. Since the Stonehenge rounds produced a spherical blast that could score kills against aircraft at a range of a kilometer or more, it can be speculated that they used a low yield "clean" nuclear warhead or very powerful conventional bomb as a bursting charge. is my ancestor and an overseer.He is my weapon laser. ReconnaissanceRennaissanceRenaeessanceReeneeassanceReanniessenceNaseem Ravage And COMET EMPIRE Comet Empire City (Comet Empire Fortress Gatlantis) The Comet Empire consists of a mobile fortress which is protected by a swirling vortex of white plasma, and the planets and regions of space that its military forces have subjugated. When moving, the fortress resembles a large Comet, and is virtually impregable. The plasma shield acts as both a protection device and a means of absorbing space matter for fuel. The fortress itself is a huge city built on an artificial mountain set atop a hemispherical lower shell which resembles the surface of Earth's moon. The city's diameter is 15 kilometres, and overall height of the fortess is 10 kilometres. But, with its plasma shield at full travelling strength, the diameter is about half that of Earth. At the rim of the city is a revolving belt of hundreds of plasma cannons, capable of wiping out enemy fleets at point-blank range. The Comet Empire has travelled to the Milky Way Galaxy from the Andromeda Galaxy. It is not known if Andromeda was its origin, or simply its most recent stop on its itenerary. In 2201, the Comet Empire is headed for Earth. Finu,Lucky th What are little girls made of? Sugar and spice, And everything nice, That's what little girls are made of. Drink sMegatron Rum. Gloria Khan 2nd Lost Archives of the Comet EmpireG A library featuring Glenn Brensinger's excellent work of Star Blazers/Yamato fan fiction known as Yamato IV/Retribution This story is a work in progress. Glenn has prepared an introduction to the tale, and he welcomes comments. He has a "mailto" link in his Introduction. To access his Introduction, please click here To return to the Introduction to Visions, please click here Drinks! ilencer, and a night sight Eldest mother Lemurian Earth changes.Gloria is big cat panther leopard tribe Lemurian in-law family. will take place that will help the Antichrist's drive for world conquest. In central Europe, southern Europe, and in the Middle East, around the eastern end of the Mediterranean, there will be severe floods. As a result of the disruption to local governments by the natural disasters, the Antichrist will move his troops in under the guise of helping the people restore civil order, but really use this as a device to take over countries, and to use the populations like slaves. Serious economic problems will persist along with great social unrest, contributing to the ease with which the Antichrist can seize power. The frightened and hopeful populace will be vulnerable to his rhetoric. The Antichrist will use the disasters as opportunities to overthrow governments and sneak spies into a country. Martial law will be declared in many areas to stop rioting and looting. The Middle East, the source of his power, will not be as devastated as the rest of the world. He offers assistance to other countries trying to recover but he will eventually stab them in the back. Antichrist's rise to power in Middle East http://starblazers.wikia.com/wiki/Enemies_of_EDF (Century II, Quatrains 23 and 81) The Antichrist will take over Iran by using a human decoy to trick the Iranian Ayatollah in power. This will involve the "yes men" and puppets of the Ayatollah's court. The Antichrist will first drive away internal supporters of the Ayatollah by starting a civil war. Then he will put forth a man as a leader, a man for Iranians loyal to the Ayatollah to concentrate their hate on. The man will be assassinated while Iran is being taken over, and his opponents will think they have foiled the overthrow of power by assassinating him. But they will find out later he was merely a decoy and that they played into the plans of the Antichrist. The Antichrist will initially obtain power in his own sphere, Asia, and the Middle East. As he grows out of this arena, and into Europe, the next step will be into the Mediterranean, his area of strength. Because of his Middle Eastern heritage he will have already united North Africans, who are sympathetic to his cultural background, with his Asian and Middle Eastern conglomerate. Fiasco from communication breakdown between two superpowers http://starblazers.wikia.com/wiki/Enemies (Century II, Quatrains 35 and 48) Through a mistake, a breakdown in communications between two powerful countries will occur. The situation is a lot more complex than will appear on the surface. The leader involved will feel great regret about what happened and will want to continue his career and help correct the situation, to help make up for the adverse affects. But he will be hung, symbolically, by others wishing to take his position in the organization. He will be hung as far as politics and his career are concerned. It will almost be like committing suicide because in the end he will be a broken man. The entire event will be viewed as a fiasco from both sides. It will have very harmful and even cataclysmic consequences. Princess Armada Armed with Megatron I can destroy a city with a particle laser blast.It is anti-military weaponry.Gin as narcotics is a poison to us Khan family and thylacine house cat.This is deadly to attack our nervous system and enhances psychiatric drug side-effects as a weapon on earth.Gin has an antidote tranquilizers and this was from the baby.Attacks our brain and leaves us catatonic and in shock.Makes us into insanity destruction of our nervous system and brain.It must be studied,pure gin.Disagree with our body and insomnia,phobia. huge, planet-destroying proton missiles.House cats and the cat family are Queen Armada’s family.I am from the Thylacine were cat god and House Cat God Sumner.Father Thylacine Khan.Ravage,Rampage Finu.Imperial China.GFFF Universe intelligent being.Tribal Pacific.Transformer cat family,6 Shot Megatron’s father.Document is my military powers needed to do war and anti-military warfare.Miitary ability powers.Functions to fight enemy empire militaries.Terminator terminal warfare against space naval warfare and outer space warfare.Added to my supercomputer jinn.Present day and to my life after being dead.Afterlife.Gain immortality war powers and each of these pictures has mine.I have selected to have the sci-fi technology secrets to defeat my enemies for me to build and have the upper hand against all.Enemy whiteman and nuclear holocaust. Queen Armada used to be Queen Andromeda of Space America Lemuria Ettrosian.After Galactica.That’s who I look like with old age.Queen of star blazers. N uclear Holocaust>———— a. Weapons ————